Utilisateur:Eidolon2010
Sur moi Hum! Qui suis-je? Mon prénom est un prénom souvent utilisé pour des filles en France, mais dans d'autres pays, il s'agit d'un prénom de mec. Mon nom de famille désigne une couleur en allemand. (Attention, pas de moqueries ou sinon comme le dirait Mitsuru dans P3 "I'M GOING TO EXECUTE YOU ALL!!!") Hum... Et au fait, je suis né le 9 Novembre 1990, alors sans rancune, OK ? Réponse: voir ma fiche perso. Les informations que je révèle sont véridiques, alors pas de brimades ou EXECUTION! Je ne suis pas spécialement beau, je suis peut-être pas un génie dans tous les domaines, on peut me reprocher certains choix, mais quand je fais une chose, je la fais parce qu'elle me plaît. Je suis un brin rêveur, je pense à des idées de jeux, de personnages, de musiques, ... Mais, je n'arrive qu'a bien les dessiner dans ma tête uniquement car, pour les perso: c'est un cata, je ne sais pas dessiner ; pour les chansons, j'ai une voix très pourrie (selon moi, quoique pour certaines chansons ça passe), ... Enfin bref, je suis un inconditonnel de toute forme de RPGs et de Survivals. Kingdom Hearts est ma série favorite de RPG. Mais, je dois dire qu'au début j'étais sceptique. Quand mon frère m'avait offert ce jeu, je pensais : " J'aurais voulu FFX. Mais bon, un RPG est un RPG". Et dès que j'ai commençé à jouer, et regardé la magnifique intro en entendant "Simple and Clean" de Utada Hikaru en arrière-plan, j'ai tout de suite adoré. Cela permettait de changer de Final Fantasy ou autres Tales of. ''L'histoire offrait la possibilité de découvrir la profondeur du coeur humain, ce qui était intéréssant. Et puis ce mélange de FF et de Disney est incroyable, on a des personnages de dessins animés dans un jeu servi par un scénario sombre. Donc KH est devenu mon jeu favori, même aujourd'hui ( j'ai étéun peu deçu par FFXIII: pas de libertés, le changement d'une sublime chanson pour une que je trouve ringarde, ...). Même si je ne possède pas tous les épisodes (je n'ai que KH et KH2 sur PS2), je resterait fidèle à ce jeu d'exception. Note: Si j'ai des goûts de chiotte, ça me regarde! + = toutes versions, * = incertitude du titre Caractéristiques: *'Série RPG favorite:' ''Kingdom Hearts *'Secondes séries RPG favorites:' Shin Megami Tensei, Shadow Hearts, Xenosaga *'Série Survival favorite:' Silent Hill *'Seconde série Survival favorite:' Resident Evil *'Série hors RPG/Survival favorite:' Ratchet & Clank *'Secondes série hors RPG/Survival favorites:' Starfox, No More Heroes *'OSTs du moment:' God Eater, l'intégrale Starfox *'Artistes anglophones préférées:' Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, Donna Burke *'Artistes japonaises préférées:' Utada Hikaru, Yumi Kawamura, Shihoko Hirata, Emi Evans *'Artiste N°1:' Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *'Fan-artistes préférées:' Katethegreat19 , TroisNyxÉtienne, … *'Compositeurs préférés:' Yoko Shimomura, Akira Yamaoka, Shoji Meguro, Yuki Kajiura, Nobuo Uematsu, Masashi Hamauzu, Motoi Sakurabai *'Top 5 des musiques chantées:' Va voir ... *'Top 5 des autres musiques:' Va voir ... Aimerai avoir #''Persona 4'' (le recherche désespérément) #l'intégralité des Kingdom Hearts (ce qui va être dur, n'a plus de PS2 et n'a que comme autres consoles qu'une Wii et une PlayStation 1) #l'intégralité des Final Fantasy (je ne possède que les épisodes IX, X, X-2, XII et le Crystal Chronicles sur Gamecube) #l'intégralité des Silent Hill (je n'ai que Origins, le 2 et le 4:The Room; recherche désespérément Shattered Memories sur Wii) #l'intégralité des Resident Evil (je n'ai que le tout 1er sur PS1, Outbreak 2 sur PS2, Umbrella Chronicles et Darkside Chronicles sur Wii; pour moi les remake sont comme des épisodes à part entière) #Recherche désespérément une DS avec Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories et Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days afin de pouvoir contribuer aux pages concernant ces 2 jeux. (et aussi pour compléter ma ludothèque qui un peu vide) #Je verrai pour le reste ... Jeux attendus (hors Kingdom Hearts) #Final Fantasy Versus XIII (Square-Enix / PS3) #Resident Evil: Revelations (Capcom / 3DS), il fut révélé lors de l'E3 2010. #Silent Hill 6 (Konami-Vatra Games / PS3-X360) (J'espère qu'il y aura Mary Elizabeth McGlynn qui chante, sinon il va y avoir un massacre, croyez-moi!!!) #Metal Gear Solid: Rising (Konami / PS3-X360) #Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 5 (Atlus / PS3-X360) #Starfox 64 (Nintendo / 3DS) #Je verrais ensuite ... Concernant Kingdom Hearts: Qui suis-je ? J'aime... Ce qui concerne le jeu Jeux complétés Jeux aimés/détestés Ma liste de lecture Préférences (bis) *'Personnage KH favori:' Aqua *'Autres persos KH favoris:' DiZ, Kairi, Naminé et Xion *'Personnage FF favori: 'Cloud *'Personnage Disney favori: 'La Bête *'Antagonistes favoris:' Xehanort et toutes ses incarnations, Vanitas *'Éléments favoris:' Lune, Bois, Métal *'Top 5 des musiques dans la série:' Fragments of Sorrow* (version Birth by Sleep), A Twinkle in the Sky+, Destati, Icing on the Cake*+, Fate of the Unknown *'Top 5 des musiques de personnages:' Who Am I?* (Xion), Aqua*, Ventus*, Naminé, Kairi *'Top 5 des musiques d'exploration:' Sunset Horizons* (Keyblade Graveyard), Castle Oblivion, Sacred Moon, Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden+, Destiny Island *'Top 5 des musiques de combat:' Deep Drive, Forgotten Challenge, Scherzo Di Notte+, The Fall* (Keyblade Graveyard), Into A Magical Fantasy* (Castle of Dreams) *'Top 5 des musiques de Boss:' Dirge of the Fourteenth*, Disappeared+, Graceful Assassin, Forze Del Male, The Other Promise *'Musiques détestées:' toutes les musiques d'Atlantica *'Personnage détesté:' Pat *'Antagonistes détestés: '''Tous les antagonistes Disney *'Éléments détestés:' Terre, Illusion 'Incertitudes sur la série: 3) Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days: sur la quarantaine de musiques, je crois ne connaître que 3/4 de celles-ci. B) Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep: sur la presque soixantaine de musiques, je ne suis sûr que de 10 à peine, voire 15. C) Kingdom Hearts Coded: je crois qu'il aucune musique spécifique à cet épisode, ce sont toutes de reprises des autres épisodes (pas sûr, pas sûr, ...). ?) Concernant le nouvel opus de la série avant Kingdom Hearts III, j'aimerais savoir s'il y aura au moins 1 info sur les originaux des membres IX, X, XI et XII de l'Organisation XIII (j'aimerais bien connaître leurs noms). 2) Je pense que Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack Complete 2 ne sortira qu'à l'arrivée du nouvel opus de la série, voire à l'arrivée de Kingdom Hearts III. Pour celles et ceux qui voulait savoir le véritable titre des chansons des derniers épisodes, il faut patienter encore un peu. M) J'ai remarqué qu'il y a des petites différences entre les musiques de l'OST et celle du jeu, du moins pour certaines d'entre elles. Par exemple avec The Corrupted, on entend moins l'orgue dans le jeu, contrairement dans l'OST où on l'entend clairement. Même constat pour Graceful Assassin, dans Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, on entend un peu plus d'orgue que dans l'OST. Voici le lien pour écouter la version du jeu, que l'auteur a apparement confondu avec Revenge of Chaos (c'est la seule version in-game que j'ai pu trouver de toutes les musiques de la série): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ihf8pngbXQ8 Si vous aussi vous avez remarqué cela, faîtes-le moi savoir (je suis peut être le seul, qui sait?). Si vous pouvez me dire où trouver ces versions "in-game", ecrivez-moi. '''Avenir pour la série (espoirs de fan): #Un Kingdom Hearts avec Kairi dans l'équipe, qu'elle puisse enfin participer aux combats #Un Kingdom Hearts avec un New Game + #Un film Kingdom Hearts, ''connaissant le succès de la série, un film pourrait être le bienvenu (une série animée, ça me paraît moins envisageable) #Un ''Kingdom Hearts sur Wii, c'est la console la plus puissante que je possède #Un Kingdom Hearts fait par les fans?